The Adventures Of Silk And Roxy
This is a true account of Silk and Roxy's daily lives. BEWARE - I am extremely insane. ~Whitey Chapter One- The Purple Orange Froyo Roxy bounced around. She was bored and hungry. And when she was hungered, it didn't go well. She jumped a mile in the air when Silk suddenly busted down the door. "HEY LOOK AN AIRPLANE!" She said happily. Then she started falling. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed. Her EXTREMELY FLOOFY tail saved her. She cuddled and kissed it in joy. Silk flung her jetpack at the fox. Roxy was crushed, but jumped back up. "OHAI DERE!" She shouted. Silk did a backflip towards her. "SHADDUP I'M GETTING FROYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Silk screamed. Roxy did a front flip. "YAYZ!" She screamed. Silk flung Roxy on the jetpack. There was a purple dinosaur mixed with a... Peacock? Sticker on the back. Roxy stared at it in cofuzzlement, but she shook her head. "COME ON!" She shouted. They teleported away. Silk turned off the jetpack. "We're here!" She shouted. Roxy shot in. She used her tail as a spring and landed in a tub of froyo. Silk, meanwhile, stole the whipped cream. Ripping the jar open, she threw in EVERY. EDIBLE. THING. from the shop into the jar. She then swallowed half of it. When she looked it, she was surprised. "Hey, look! It's purple and orange!" She cried. Roxy ran up to stare. And stare. And stare. And stare. And- "OKAY WE GET THE POINT!" Silk shouted to Whitefoot, who was writing. Whitefoot huffed. "Okay, okay!" She said angrily. She got off the keyboard and flew off to do a patrol. Silk grinned. "Now, back to the weird froyo!" Silk walked over to watch the froyo. The froyo started to grow in size! Roxy screamed in ran in circles, her little fox arms straight in the air. Silk rolled her eyes and stepped on that teensy tinsy itty bitty fur on the very very tip of her tail. Roxy went rocketing backwards with the force of the stop. She crashed, releasing MOAR stuff to mix in with the mutated wad of used-to-be deliciousness. Silk stared at it. It suddenly turned into a dragon! "Hello! I'm Ornyioc!" The froyo said cheerfully. Silk sniffed her. Roxy did the same. Ornyioc was confuzzled. "Why is the fox trying to lick my armpit?" She asked. Silk made a gross face and pulled Roxy back. "EEEEEEW ROXY DON'T DO DAT!" She said, rolling her eyes. Roxy made an angry pouty face that looked like all of the Mane Six at the same time. "But she's taaaaaaaastyyyyyyyyyy!" She whined. Roxy huffed angrily again and sat on her haunches. Ornynioc nodded. "I know I'm tasty. But right now, let's go EAT SUMFING!" Roxy cheered. "YAAAAAAAAAY IM TOO SKINNY!" She was suddenly half a centimeter thick. Ornyioc and Silk stared in confuzzlment on her morphing skills. Roxy looked. "Oh that? That was to make a point!" She let go of her breath. She deflated to her normal size. Surprisingly, she was only six inches thick. Silk shrugged. Ornyioc suddenly did a happy dance. AKA a Cha-Cha. "THERES A TACO SHOP WITH A CREPPY GERMAN DUDE!" Silk and Roxy bounced around. Like, literally, their butts turned into trampolines. They were now going straight up and down. "LETZ GOOOOOOOOOO!" They shouted. Ornyioc bounced with them, and they soon reached it. The German Shepard was there again, staring like usual. Ornyioc took half her tail and threw it at him. It splattered on his face and he was mad. "What was that for?!" The Shepard, who was called Oreo, asked angrily. Silk bared her teeth. They were stained with cow blood. From the beef in the taco. Roxy half wondered how she got so much blood. Then she looked at her tail. Her tail was smeared with it. SMEARED with the blood of the froyo! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roxy cackled evilly. For a moment, they were teleported outside into a cloudy night. Roxy wore a Dracula cape and lightning broke the sky. Oreo, Silk and Ornyioc stared in confuzzlment. But then they were back! Roxy stared at them over her beef-and-bean (more like bean, bean, bean, and beef) taco. "What's with the staring?" She asked. They all shrugged and got started. Ornyioc got started on some fried ice cream. Silk messily ate her food. A disgruntled janitor swept up her mess. Roxy looked at Ornyioc's tail and saw it was back again! She reached over and carefully plucked off a scale. It was real froyo! Se pounced on Ornyioc. "FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed loudly. But suddenly, Ornyioc blew hot fudge on Roxy! It was sparingly hot, so Roxy started crying. Silk threw some froyo at Roxy's face to SHUT HER UP. Category:Stories Category:Whitefoot's Stories